


He's a Nurse. That's All.

by littledaviesworkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledaviesworkins/pseuds/littledaviesworkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Finn brings his new love interest ‘Darren’, who’s a nurse, to the village for a drink and they see Aaron out running and he looks a bit peaky, so Darren goes to check on him and Robert sees and gets jealous but then Finn is all ‘Robert, he’s not feeling him up, he’s taking his temperature, he’s a nurse’ and Robert is all trying to pretend he wasn’t jealous or interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Nurse. That's All.

Distractions. That’s all anything seemed to be lately.

Work was a distraction.

Andy was a distraction.

Chrissie was a distraction, and all the drama with Lachlan and Alicia; it was all a distraction.

He hasn’t admitted it yet, not even to himself, but he misses Aaron. He misses his eyes: oh God, his beautiful blue eyes. He misses the rare, genuine smiles and bursts of laughter. He misses his touch and the feeling that warms his chest whenever Aaron is around.

It’s been weeks since Aaron had ended it, and Robert honestly believed Aaron would have caved in by now, but oh, how wrong he was. Aaron hasn’t so much as glanced in his direction and Robert didn’t quite understand why his jaw would clench and his fists would tighten, nor did he understand the empty yet heavy weight that clung to his being, every time he thought of Aaron; knowing that Aaron wasn’t his, knowing that he wasn’t wanted; not right now at least.

Robert didn’t understand these new feelings, so he pushed them behind his façade and let himself be distracted with those around him and he scolded himself whenever his mind drifted toward his blue-eyed grease-monkey.

Coming to a pause in his journey to the Woolpack, Robert took a deep breath. Thinking about Aaron makes his head spin; he couldn’t think straight sometimes, not when it came down to Aaron. Robert didn’t know how to deal with it all; didn’t know if he wanted to; didn’t know if he could.

No. Robert wasn’t going there. He wasn’t thinking about this. Not right now.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Pushing all thoughts of Aaron aside, Robert continued on his way to the Woolpack. Andy needed him right now, he tried to remind himself.

Turning the corner Robert came to an abrupt halt as his eyes instantly locked onto some stranger with his hands on Aaron’s face.

"What the.." he trailed off as his eyes began to narrow and fists turned into rocks by his side.

Aaron looked out of breath and paler than usual, but Robert was too focused on the hands that had now made their way to Aaron’s chest.

Another new feeling eloped him. What it was, he didn’t know.

He was standing too close, whoever the stranger was. His head was too close to Aaron’s and his hands were too eager.

Robert didn’t like this.

Seeing someone so close to Aaron seemed.. wrong?

His feet began to move at their own accord. He didn’t know what he was about to do, but thankfully he was interrupted by a voice before he could go any further.

“You alright?” Finn asked, his features a mix of confusion and concern as his eyes flickered between Aaron and Darren, and the deadly glare Robert was not so subtly throwing their way.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Robert snapped. 

“You just look..” Finn paused as Robert turned his glare toward him. “That’s Darren, he’s a nurse, m-m-my nurse.. ermm.. N-Not my nurse, I-I mean..” He stuttered, “He’s just making sure Aaron’s okay. Seemed a bit peaky.”

Although relief washed over him, his blood still boiled at the sight of ‘Darren’s’ hands still on Aaron.

“And I needed to know because..?” Robert asked sarcastically, trying not to look too interested, even though his gaze was once again, glued to Aaron.

“Just thought you might be interested.” He shrugged.

“Well I’m not. I don’t care. Why would I?” Robert rebuffed, defensively.

“Could of fooled me.” Finn muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Looking back towards his new lover and his one night stand, Finn continued, “Looks like they’re done. See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Who said I was worried.”

“No one. Just.. See ya later.” 

Awkwardly walking away from Robert so he could catch up with Darren, Robert continued to follow Aaron with his eyes.

“He’s not his type anyway.” He murmured to himself.

Sighing deeply, he knew he had a choice to make.

Maybe it was time to stop distracting himself and actually talk to Aaron. 

Maybe it was time for honesty.

Or maybe for right now, distractions were better. For both himself and for Aaron.


End file.
